Curiousness Killed the Cat
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Morgana ha notado el cambio entre Arthur y Merlin, por lo que decide que como que se llama Morgana Le Fay, protegida de Uther Pendragon, que adivinará de qué se trata colándose en la habitación de Arthur; claro que no contaba con que ambos chicos no quisieran salir de aquella por un largo rato... (Vouyerismo, sexo y etc's.)


**N/A:** Mi primer fic Merthur, carajo! C: Hoy festejo mis oficiales 1000 historias leídas desde que tengo cuenta que no es 'Guest' acá; no es hermoso? xDDD ¡A leer! :D

Morgana estaba realmente frustrada. Ella sabía hace tiempo del enamoramiento de Arthur hacia Merlin, por supuesto; pero, últimamente, ambos se comportaban muy extraños. Bueno; más extraños de lo que ya eran, claro.

Había hablado del asunto con Gwen, y esta le había confirmado que el sirviente permanecía en las nubes todo el día o haciéndole los quehaceres al príncipe, que parecía requerirlo cada dos minutos de vuelta en su habitación.

Morgana bufó cuando vio a un ceñudo Merlin decirle algo a Arthur por lo bajo, mientras se inclinaba a rellenar su copa con vino; unos aliados de un reino al este de Camelot habían venido para inspeccionar unas leyes en común, y la hija del Rey Alderoy, Lady Ester, no le sacaba los ojos de encima al rubio Pendragon poniendo, de forma obvia cabe aclarar, a Merlin bastante incomodo; Arthur no le prestó atención al chico, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

¡Por todos los Reyes! ¡Esto acababa acá! ¡Descubriría que pasaba entre ambos como que se llamaba Morgana Le Fay, protegida de Uther Pendragon!

Siguiendo su instinto, la morocha se dirigió a las cámaras de Arthur, donde sabía que aquel y su sirviente volverían luego de una hora de charla diplomática, y se escondió dentro de un armario que sabía que no se utilizaría hasta la mañana y que le proporcionaría una amplia vista de toda la habitación.

Allí, la agraciada chica esperó.

-.-.-.-.-

Una hora y media más tarde, Morgana dejó de cabecear contra la puerta del armario al escuchar a alguien entrar; pudo ubicar a ambos chicos de forma rápida; Arthur estaba completamente mojado.

-Sabes, Merlin, no tenías por qué hacer eso- Gruñó el rubio; dando grandes zancadas a su cama.

-Vamos, Arthur, no fue para tanto- Rodó los ojos el mago, trayendo una toalla consigo, y comenzando a sacar la camisa del príncipe de forma confianzuda; el Pendragon levantó sus fuertes brazos para ayudarle.

-¡¿Que no fue para tanto!? ¡Me tiraste la jarra encima! Algún día de estos, por lo tonto que eres, tendría que mandarte de vuelta a repartir medicinas con Gaius- Merlin le tiró la toalla en la cara, buscando, ofendido, una remera nueva para su príncipe.

-Quizá sea lo único bueno que lograrías con aquella real cabezota tuya; de paso podrías irte y terminar estando con Lady Ester, te ha echado el ojo- Rumió.

-Creo que me di cuenta la decima vez que me lo advertiste, Mer…- Arthur no pudo terminar, una gran carcajada irrumpió de su boca, sorprendiendo a Morgana de tal forma que casi salta de su escondite.

-Oh Dios, ya te has vuelto loco, ¿no? No vaya a ser que me culpen por eso también- El otro chico se levantó todo campanante y lleno de sonrisas, apuntando a Merlin con un dedo acusador.

-Estás celoso- Rió, el azabache boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

-¡C-Claro que no!- Intentó golpear el pecho desnudo de Arthur, pero este estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para frenarle; sus ojos claros miraban directamente a los unas tonalidades de azul más oscuros del sirviente.

-Claro que si- Una mano del rubio agarró al otro por la cintura; Morgana creía que estaba a punto de asfixiarse cuando, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Arthur se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Merlin –No- Beso –Tienes- Beso –Por qué- Besó otra vez los labios, está vez introdujo su lengua; hubo un sonido de succión y un par de jadeos antes de que se separaran con las mejillas ya rojas –Te amo, Merlin; lo sabes, ¿no?- Dijo, tironeándole del pañuelo en su cuello, pasando su boca por allí entre besos y mordidas suaves.

Merlin sonrió completamente atontado por las atenciones y, de alguna manera, ambos adolescentes terminaron cayendo en la cama del de sangre noble; muy cerca del armario de Morgana.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió. Arthur, bajo él, fingió ofenderse, rotando posición y convirtiéndose en el dominante al encerrar las manos del más bajo.

-¿Solo un "Por supuesto"? ¿Ni siquiera un 'yo también'?- Mordisqueó su nuez de Adán, sacándole un ronco gemido a Merlin; Morgana cruzó sus piernas sin poder creer lo que estaba presenciando y los estragos que ello le estaba causando.

-… _Arthur…_ \- Gimió sin poder controlarse; solo así Morgana realmente pudo notar, con un grave sonrojo, los dos bultos que se chocaban entre sí – _Por favor_ -

-¿Hmm?- Susurró, pegado a la clavícula de su sirviente; de tan solo pensar en el cálido aliento rozando contra aquel desbaratado Merlin, hizo que la chica escondida se removiera ante el nuevo calor de la habitación; ¿en qué lio se había metido? -¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?- Preguntó el rubio, restregándose de forma animal contra su compañero.

Oh. Dios.

-Follame-

-Como tu pidas- Y luego de eso, todo se fue al carajo.

Ambos parecían querer rasgar la ropa del otro en vez de quitárselas, el cuarto era una mezcla de ruidos de succiones, besos húmedos, caricias desenfrenadas, uñas incrustadas en la piel ajena y tirones de cabello más allá de las rabietas infantiles. Jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban por todos lados y la pasión del lugar estaba a tal altura que la única chica estaba incrédula de que nadie los hubiera descubierto ya con tan solo seguir la ola de calor, lujuria y ruido.

 _-…Merlin…-_ Gruñó el mayor mientras mordía el hombro del susodicho y utilizaba lubricante natural para cubrir copiosamente sus dedos; luego metió uno a uno dentro del mago.

 _-¡Oh, Arthur! …MÁS, QUIERO MUCHO MÁS_ \- Gimió con fuerza en el oído ajeno, pero Arthur pareció ignorarle; sacando sus dedos al poco rato, sin hacerle caso al temblor casi sollozante de su amante _-…Arthur…_ ¡Hazlo, Dios, solo hazlo!- El príncipe besó los ya hinchados labios de su compañero y amigo.

Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios.

Incluso Morgana se sentía cerca debido al voyeurismo que estaba cometiendo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Merlin?-

-¡Te quiero adentro mío, rayos! ¡Por cualquier Dios en quien creas Arthur, solo mete tu maldito pene dentro de mí!- Pendragon rió suave y gravemente contra el chico, besándolo con cariño, más, sin embargo, empalándolo con fuerza.

Los gemidos que soltaban eran tan guturales que parecían sacados de cuentos exóticos y Morgana no pudo hacer más que mordisquear sus rojos labios, intentar humedecer su reseca garganta y ver maravillada la escena ante sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora más tarde, Le Fay decidió que era lo bastante seguro para salir y corrió despavorida ante la ignorancia de los dos abrazados y dormidos chicos; llegó a su recámara en tiempo record, sus mejillas todavía estaban rojas para cuando Gwen se reunió con ella.

-¿Y? ¿Has encontrado algo, Morgana?- Preguntó haciendo referencia a su silencio; los ojos de la noble brillaban divertidos y extasiados.

-No vas a creer lo que pasó allí- Rió.


End file.
